Someone not meant to be
by serpensortit
Summary: A lone Jedi on a mission gets help form an source he didn't expect. (It's not a Mary Sue...honest.) OK OK OK it is. But please read it, I did it ages ago and I hope you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it George Lucas does. sulk

Author's note: Please, please, please forgive me for this blatant Mary Sue! I wrote it along time ago and I realised I've written too much not to post it. I know the original can be improved upon and I will endeavour to do so. Thanks.

Someone not meant to be 

Chapter 1

It was night time in spring and Phillipa Turner was on he way home from work and was really tired. She had been on her feet all day and hadn't finished all her university work yet. The customers in the café didn't help either by shouting at her. So now she was tired and had a huge headache.

All this was probably the reason she didn't hear the creep who was sneaking up on her.

It was too late when she noticed, but before she knew it someone had pushed her out of the way and was tackling her attacker. Her rescuer had taken the knife out of the mugger's hand and was…talking to him?

"You're right. I should go home and rethink my choice of career." But the tone of the creep's voice was flat, as though they weren't his own words.

Strange, she had only seen that kind of behaviour when magic was involved.

The attacker then left and her rescuer turned to face her.

"What the hell did you do to him?" She asked, looking after the mugger now running down the street and out of sight. She froze. She looked him up and down. Oh my god. It can't be.

The tall man before her just rolled his eyes as though this happened to him all the time, and he wasn't too happy about it.

"I gave him a push in the right direction," he said with a rather forced Irish accent "you should pay more attention to what's going on around you."

"Er, th…thanks. I…I will." Stammered Phillipa in a small voice. She really couldn't believe what she was seeing, or hearing.

He rolled his eyes and took off.

"Hello? Are you alright dearie? You look as though you've seen a ghost."

She turned around to see an old, grey haired, woman pushing a trolley full of empty cans.

"Yeah. I think I just did." She answered the old woman, who smiled, nodded and carried on walking.

I was obvious to Phillipa who had saved her. But what he was doing here and how she couldn't figure out. Puzzled and still tired Phillipa trudged on home to her dingy flat.

AN: Ok rather short, but I had a really short attention span back when I wrote it :D there is more to come and yes it is very bitty. I am doing my best but I'm trying to keep it as near to the original as possible. Hope you will enjoy the rest to come. (Don't forget to review on your way out)

Peace out

serpensortit


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own it. George Lucas does.

AN: Ok this is the second instalment of my hopefully forgivable Mary Sue fic.

Someone not meant to be 

Chapter 2

Phillipa woke up late the next morning. She didn't sleep well, as usual owing to her dreams. She couldn't recall not having them and they were getting more frequent.

Thank goodness it was Saturday and she could catch up on her work. She was behind enough as it was. She heaved a huge sigh. There was a knock at the door. She pulled it open and saw a scared rabbit looking no-body.

"Another one." She muttered to herself.

"A…are you the P…protector?" the rabbit said, nearly tripping over his own words he was in such a hurry.

"Yes, I am," said Phillipa "you'd better come in. Please sit down and tell me what your problem is."

Since her Grandmother's death Phillipa had been the Protector. Being the Protector meant casting protection spells for money. At least that's what it meant now. In ancient times her ancestors had been great and powerful. They protected innocents from great evil, hence their namesake. It wasn't bad, it helped pay the rent, and protection spells aren't that dangerous anyway. The only danger is to the person it's protecting and what they're being protected from.

Her Grandmother had chosen Phillipa to carry on the Turner women's tradition as Phillipa had the 'Gift' as her Grandmother had called it. Phillipa's Gran had always been good at spells and incantations, but her true speciality was 'Power Magic'. Power Magic, as Phillipa knew it, was the direct manipulation of the magical currents that exist everywhere. When a spell is cast the words are just an aid to help focus the mind. So all you need to do is focus the mind and the words are unnecessary. This though, requires incredible mental discipline and Phillipa hadn't quite mastered it yet. She could do the simple stuff like move objects but making things appear from thin air and the like, was way too advanced for her. Power Magic also provides the caster incredible flexibility, multiple spells could be fused to make one big spell without all the confusion of which words to use.

She cast the spell for the man who needed protection from a loan shark he had borrowed money from; Phillipa was glad for the money as the rent was due. But longed for someone who needed protecting from something other than greed. The chance to honour her great ancestors and really do some good.

AN: Hrmm still rather short but I am working on it. A little shout from someone on how I'm doing would be nice. Pity this site doesn't tell you if anyone has actually read your fic or not. Oh well, hope you are reading this and enjoying it.

Peace out

serpensortit


End file.
